Alpha Academy 2 BY YOU!
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE'NT READ THE WHOLE ALPHAS SERIES! Season 2 of the hit reality TV show, "Alpha Academy," is airing! Send in your characters by review and watch as they compete! R&R! *CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS IS SCARING ME BUT MAY CONTINUE LATER*
1. Chapter 1

**I have a treat for you! I'm making the season two of my hit TV show, _Alphas Academy_! All you have to do is fill out the form below (in your review), and I'll choose all the girls that I think are alpha material! You can submit at any time, I'll squeeze you in somewhere...**

**That is, if you have what it takes.**

**~Shira Brazille**

**NAME:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**OTHER APPEARANCE FEATURES:**

**WHERE YOU LIVE:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT: **

**AMOUNT OF MONEY IN YOUR PURSE AT THE MOMENT:**

**TALENT:**

**ALPHA MOTTO:**

**CURRENT OUTFIT:**

**YOUR CRUSH:**

**Warnings**

**Your shown personality may be different then in real life. That's show biz.**

**You WILL be eliminated. Only one Alpha will stand.**

**Good grades are money here. Straight A's = Prada, Straight F's = Nada.**

**Things to Remember**

**You may rebel slightly against the form. Like, if the form said "Last time you went to the spa," you could say either, "Yesterday," which would be normal, but a slight rebel would be, "Spa? There's a spa near my hometown?"**

**All the warnings MUST be remembered.**

**Have fun!**


	2. Iyzabella Cher Canton

**(A/N: Okay, so far I only have one character, so it'll be from her POV—I couldn't wait to start this story :~D. As I get more, I'll add them in. Anyway, I got this character from an old review that I got (I forget who it was, so whoever it was please tell me, if you're reading this), before Hito me Bore reported my story, and it was taken down. This story is not inappropriate, but Hito me Bore thought it was breaking the rules, because it was "interactive" or something. That person has got to LET PEOPLE WRITE WHAT THEY WANNA WRITE! Don't you agree that there should be no rules of writing?)**

_Iyzabella Cher Canton_

Iyzabella stood in front of the Beyonce house. For once in her life, she was feeling nervous. She was aware of the many cameras tracking her every move. One mistake, and the world could vote her off. But then she remembered, she was here for a reason:

She was an ALPHA.

Sliding the strap of her black Prada hobo bag to its correct spot on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and smiled.

_Here I go, _she thought. She opened the door and walked in. It was an identical copy of the Jackie O house she had seen many times on the first season. "Anybody here?" she asked.

"I am!" said a voice. Iyzabella didn't know why, but the voice was familiar. She turned around...

"Skye Hamilton?"

"Yep. Shira said that me, Charlie, and Allie A had to stay here for season two. Not to compete, though. But she says that the audience would love it, so here I am!"

"So, why aren't you in the Jackie O house?"

"Oh, Allie A's there. And Charlie's in the Oprah house. We just get to stay here and, I dunno... observe or something."

Iyzabella was in a state of shock. "Cool, uh, my name's Iyzabella Canton. Skye, you are my idol. It used to be Triple, but then she was voted off and you became the better dancer!"

Skye smiled. "So, you dance." It wasn't a question.

"And sing."

"Cool. I hope that you learn to not be afraid of Shira. She actually has no control."

"Well, I'm fearless," Iyzabella lied, smiling. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Can you sing something for me?" It was a question that Iyzabella was sure Skye pulled out of nowhere.

"Uh, why?"

"The audience will love it. I know we're supposed to act like the cameras aren't there, but..."

"What should I sing?"

"How about... _The One That Got Away _by Katy Perry! Love that song!"

"'Kay." She cleared her throat, and applied a layer of red gloss. It was her good luck charm. Then she began:

"_Summer after high school,_

_ When we first met,_

_ We'd make out in your Mustang,_

_ To Radiohead,_

_ And on my eighteenth birthday,_

_ We got matching tattoos..._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Yeah in another life!_

_ I would be your girl!_

_ We'd keep all our promises,_

_ Be us against the world._

_ Yeah in another life!_

_ I would make you stay!_

_ So I don't have to say you were_

_ The one that got away..._

_ The one that got away."_

"Wow, you're really good! You might make it to the end. I can picture it already: Famous pop singer-slash-dancer Iyzabella! And I could go around saying: 'I coached Iyzabella in the Alpha Academy TV show..."

Usually Iyzabella would hang on Skye's every word, but this time she decided to tune her out while she droned and fantasized.

"...And then Charlie would work for me when I'm First Woman President!"

"Okay, cool," Iyzabella said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I don't usually do that. I think I just let my HADs get away from me for a sec. The point is, you're awesome. With my coaching skills, you might make it." Skye winked.

The door started to open. "Finally, another person!" Iyzabella said. They looked at the girl coming through the door...

**(A/N: Okay, sorry it was short, but like I said, I have one character! I hope it was cliffhanger-y enough that you'll want to submit characters now! Oh, and about the song lyrics, I was typing them by ear on my iPod, so they might be wrong. And I don't own the song, obviously.)**


End file.
